Yours Forever
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Remus and Hermione are trying to make things work out right, but what happens when the choice to stay together is taken out of their hands? Will they come out on top? Read to find out! RL/HG. Lemons with a plot!


Disclaimer – I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter; it all belongs to the astounding J.K. Rowling and company. I make no money from this fanfiction.

This one-shot was inspired by, and is dedicated to, the beautiful Moina – my English Love Muffin. Your beautiful voice and lyrics took a hold of my brain and my heart, and then demanded to be turned into a 'lemony cake' fic. Minus the cake part, of course. Thanks for the inspiration, darlin'.

To the soon-to-be-famous Crystie, my B-F-to-the-7th-power-G, who doesn't want it, but is going to get it – thank you a million times over, in writing, for beta reading this for me. Thanks, Fancypants.

**Warning – 18 and over **_**only**_** please. Sexual content.**

"Take my hand," he whispered.

"What happens if we fail?" she asked, her eyes closed and her heart racing.

"We'll make it if we're together," he said confidently.

Her hand slowly, unsurely, rested on his outstretched one. He smiled and his fingers curled around hers. The sky above them was grey and silver, the clouds casting ominous shadows around the couple standing atop a steep, grassy hill. A wind, strong and angry, whipped the woman's hair about, creating a tunnel of curls around her head, blinding her momentarily.

"It's getting darker," she remarked as her hair settled with the gusting, chilled air.

His bright eyes met her own, and he smiled. "Have no fear, love, we're ready for anything."

She nodded, closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath.

"Look at me."

When her eyes opened, they were glistening with unshed tears. "I don't want to lose you," she said finally, allowing her fears to be brought into the open.

"My heart," he whispered, moving so he was directly in front of her, "is yours… forever."

"And mine is yours," she replied quietly, her voice thick with emotion.

Her bottom lip quivered as she let the tears fall down her cheeks, no longer caring. He lowered his head, capturing her lips with his own, tenderly but passionately, loving the warmth and familiarity. Her hand tightened within his and she kissed him back, fearing she'd never feel those lips, thin but powerful, against her own again.

"When this is all over, will you promise to stay?" she asked when his lips stilled on hers, but not breaking the kiss.

"I will follow you, wherever you may go," he replied, allowing his nose to brush against hers.

"No more hiding?" she asked hopefully.

"None," he said.

She smiled as best she could and kissed him again. He pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you, no matter what happens today," she said vehemently, as though it was the last time she'd ever be able to say it.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know," he replied. "It's time."

She nodded and allowed him to pull them into chest-crushing darkness, only to appear in front of a towering building seconds later. As they made their way toward the familiar building, they were both thinking about the same thing…

It had been nearly three years ago, toward the end of November, and there was a full moon on the horizon. Remus Lupin, your friendly neighborhood werewolf, had Apparated to Grimmauld Place at about nine o'clock the evening before, the place he always seemed to find himself the day before a full moon. As he hung his jacket a scent reached his nostrils, so intoxicating he couldn't stop the growl that left his chest. He was startled by his involuntary reaction and quickly gained control of himself, breathing deeply through his mouth.

Suddenly he was engulfed in smoke, not able to see, and he felt his wand slide out of his waistcoat pocket. "Who's there?" came an unsure female voice that was like music to his ears.

"I am Remus John Lupin," he said clearly, blinking against the smoke that was burning his eyes.

"Prove it," came the reply.

He chuckled when he realized who the voice belonged to. "Hermione Jean Granger, I assume?" he asked, but received no reply. He sighed, trying to think of something. "In your third year, you broke Sirius Black out of Hogwarts; I was too busy being a werewolf to assist. Actually, it was my fault in the first place that the whole thing went awry. I am the widower of Nymphadora Tonks, father of Teddy Orion Lupin, and ex-lover of you yourself."

He heard her gasp and the smoke instantly cleared. Remus had to steel himself for a moment when she finally came into view. Her wild curls were pulled back into a loose bun, a few errant strands falling about her face. For how cold it was, she was dressed for staying indoors – a grey tank top and running shorts that should have been illegal to wear.

Her arms crossed over her chest. "I wouldn't call it being 'lovers', Remus."

He scoffed. "We had a month-long entanglement last year of nothing but sex, Hermione, what else would that be called?"

"Idiocy," she replied instantly, lifting her chin slightly.

Remus growled, frustrated. "Just because we were both vulnerable does _not_ mean that it was stupid. We both needed it. Ron and Dora died the same damn day; it kind of bonded us, wouldn't you say? We did _nothing_ wrong."

Hermione's breathing increased, but she willed her heart to slow down. "Where's Teddy?" she asked, changing the subject.

Remus spluttered for a moment, caught off guard by her sudden change of subject. "Tomorrow's a full moon," he explained, an edge still to his voice. "He's with Andromeda."

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted.

"I live here, actually."

"Bullshit," he said. "I'm here at least once a month, and your smell was too faint for you to have been living here."

Hermione flushed slightly. "Yes, well, I just moved in two weeks ago."

"Why?" Remus demanded, suddenly angry that he'd no longer have a safe house to transform in.

"Easy does it," Hermione said, holding her hands up in surrender. She sighed. "You know you are always welcome here, Remus; this house is as much yours as it is mine. As a matter of fact, I'm only staying here until my cottage is done."

"Cottage?" he asked, curious.

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm having one built, and then I plan to live in it, so I'll be out of here in less than three months. I'll remember to keep a lookout for the moon phases and make sure I'm not here when you are."

"Hermione," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "You don't have to leave, I will."

"No," she said, taking a step closer. "No, Remus, please, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," he said, and Hermione could tell he wasn't just apologizing for here-and-now.

"Truce?" she asked, holding out his wand.

"Truce," he agreed, taking his wand from her hand.

"Tea?" she asked.

He nodded and she led the way into kitchen, busying herself with making tea as he sat down, watching her as she moved about.

"So," she started awkwardly, "are you seeing anyone?"

He chuckled lightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Thank you," he said as she handed him a steaming cup before sitting down across the table with her own. "Life has been far too hectic for that, Hermione. What about you? Is there a lucky bloke I haven't heard about?"

"No," she said quickly, her face flushing slightly. "No, there hasn't been anyone in a long time."

"Oh," he said.

"Since you," she added, staring down at her cup.

Remus took a sip, and was a little shocked that it already had his two sugars and splash of milk in it. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, "if it makes you feel any better, I haven't been with anyone since then either."

She glanced up at him before looking away and shrugging. "It's neither here nor there, Remus."

He considered that for a moment, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't get you," he said finally.

"I don't expect you to," she replied, a little harshly.

"No, we need to talk about this," he said, his voice rising. "You can't just run from what happened and then ignore me for months until I finally give up."

"I don't know what you want from me!" she screamed, slamming her fist on the table.

"I want you to talk to me about this!" he yelled back. "You were my best friend, damn it! I don't give a rat's arse about the sex part anymore! I was so bloody worried about you that I couldn't even take care of my own son for the better part of three months!"

Hermione shook with silent sobs, her head in her hands and her tea forgotten. "I-I'm sorry," she cried. "You were my best friend, too, Remus, but I just couldn't handle it! I mean, they survived the war for Merlin's sake, only to die in some r-ridiculous accident six months later! And th-then eight months after that with you I just… I just couldn't handle it!"

Remus sighed and wiped the tears from his own eyes. "I know," he whispered, "I know. I shouldn't have pushed you, Hermione."

When she only replied with loudening sobs, Remus shoved back his seat and went around the table. "Please don't," she pleaded.

Remus ignored her and yanked her out of her seat as he fell to the floor, his arms going around her in a vice-like grip. "I don't need the physical part, Hermione," he said loudly, his voice shaking as tears filled his eyes again. "I've just missed you – as my friend."

It took almost an hour for Hermione to calm down, but still they didn't speak. After awhile she fell asleep, and Remus carried her to her room with little difficulty. He went back downstairs and cleared their cups before heading off to bed, even though he wasn't really tired.

He sat on his bed in a pair of pajama pants, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose when a knock pulled him from his thoughts. Remus shook slightly as he stood, nervous to hear what she'd have to say. He opened the door and there she stood, her hair loose and sticking up all over. Her eyes were still puffy and red, but clear of any tears.

"Will you hold me? Just for tonight?" she asked sheepishly. "I hate the night."

He understood without needing her to explain. "It's quite suffocating sometimes, isn't it?"

She simply nodded. His arms came up to wrap around her waist and he pulled her closer, holding her tightly and stroking her hair. "Come to bed with me," he whispered into her hair.

Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and he picked her up, trying to ignore the way her body felt against his as her legs encircled his waist. Instead of just placing her down, he sat on the bed before leaning back and kicking his legs up. Hermione adjusted her legs appropriately and relaxed on top of him.

"I've missed you, too," she whispered. "I was just scared."

"I was scared, too," he admitted.

Hermione sighed and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his manly scent. "I didn't know how to let you in, Remus."

"I know," he said soothingly, running a hand up and down her back. "And neither one of us knew how to let _them_ go."

She shook her head against his neck, her lips brushing against his sensitive flesh. "No, we didn't. But," she said, sighing, "I think we helped each other to do that."

Remus nodded. "I'd have to agree with that. It's just unlucky that we fell apart doing so."

"I didn't want it to," she said, her voice breaking. "I know I was the one who walked away and never came back, but I wanted it so badly."

He held her tighter. "I shouldn't have pushed you," he said, repeating his words from earlier.

"You had a right to want a relationship with me, Remus. I gave you all the right signals, and then left you there alone," she whispered, her heart clenching within her chest.

"It nearly killed me," he admitted, blinking back tears, not wanting to hurt her, but he had to tell her. "I didn't know what to do when you left. You were everything to me then."

"I'm so sorry I did that to you," she said, biting her lip. "I just didn't know what to do when you told me that… that you…"

"That I loved you?" he finished for her in just over a whisper, closing his eyes as a sharp pain ran through his heart and tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry I didn't stay, Remus. I've regretted it so badly."

"Shh," he said, not wanting her to shed anymore tears. "What's done is done, Hermione."

She rose up on her elbows just enough to look at him. Her hand gently wiped away the moisture from his face, and his eyes opened, blue-steel meeting smoky-chocolate. "I didn't want it to be done," she said.

"I still don't."

Remus raked a hand into Hermione's wild mane and pulled her closer, but paused just before their lips met, wanting to make sure she wanted it, too. Without a second thought, Hermione crushed her lips to his, a small whimper escaping her as their lips molded together. His tongue ran the seam of her lips, and she granted him entrance, moaning as his tongue plunged into her mouth, the taste of him lighting a fire within her stomach.

Remus' hand tightened in her hair as she kissed him back passionately, their tongues sliding across each other's in an all-but-forgotten tango. Her fingertips ran the length of his side, smiling as he shivered beneath her touch. With strength he didn't think he possessed, he flipped them, pinning Hermione beneath him. Her arms slipped under his and she held him to her, loving his weight on her.

"I've missed this so much," she whispered when he pulled away from her lips only to replace them at her neck.

"So have I," he replied, kissing her sensitive flesh. "You're so beautiful."

"Remus," she moaned as his hand slid down from her hair and cupped her pert breast.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to push you," he said.

She shook her head. "No, I _want_ this. Please," she pleaded. She ducked her head and kissed his neck. "I want you." Her tongue caressed his flesh. "Remus, I've been dreaming of this… of being back in your arms – in your bed. Please, make love to me."

He closed his eyes and groaned as she took his earlobe into her mouth, gently biting into it. He lifted himself up and looked into her eyes for another moment before kissing her again, tenderly, slowly, memorizing every bit of her mouth he could. After a moment he broke the kiss and sat back, dragging her into a sitting position. Ever so slowly, he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and lifted it above her head and over her arms before throwing it aside, never once breaking eye contact with her.

Once she was on her back again, Remus followed her down, peppering her neck and collarbone with kisses before continuing his trail downward. He stopped briefly at her breasts, taking his time to pull each hardened nipple into his mouth, forcing loud moans from Hermione. He finally reached the top of her shorts, and she lifted her hips in acceptance.

Remus leisurely took the shorts down her legs, taking time to admire every inch of skin he uncovered. Once her shorts hit the floor he quickly shed his only article of clothing before covering her body once again. They moaned simultaneously as skin met skin, sparks of desire heating their bodies. His fingers skimmed her body before reaching the apex of her thighs, gently running them between her moist folds, making sure she was ready for him.

"Please," she begged.

Remus captured her lips and positioned himself at her entrance. Cries of pleasure rang out as he entered her sopping core, so tight and welcoming. He paused once fully sheathed within her, their breathing erratic as he let her stretch to fit him. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist he began moving within her.

He made love to her slowly, tenderly. Sweet touches and caresses were traded between them, the pace never hurried or frantic. They relished in the feel of being joined again both physically and emotionally. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, her neck. Her hands gripped his biceps, her nails digging in as he set a faster pace, her hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust.

Their eyes met and something between them snapped, and Remus hitched her leg further, needing to feel her innermost depths. A flash of light burst behind her eyes and she arched against his muscular torso, a rush of pleasure coursing through every inch of her body. He rode her through her orgasm, taking her to the highest peak and keeping here there until she fell off, calling his name as her sweet nectar coated him. Her walls convulsed around him and he could no longer hold on, although he wanted to, never wanting to leave the warmth of Hermione. His body shuddered and her name fell from his lips like a prayer as he spilled deeply within her.

They laid like that for an immeasurable amount of time, neither wanting to end the connection between them. They shared tender kisses and long bouts of eye contact before Remus finally rolled off her. Grabbing his wand, he placed the necessary contraceptive and cleansing charms before putting it aside and pulling Hermione into his arms, closing his eyes and kissing her forehead as her body molded into his side. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

A few hours later, Hermione awoke with a start, and barely got her bearings before she heard the most heartbreaking sound in the world. Beside her, Remus was thrashing about, loud whimpers of pain ringing throughout the room.

"No," he cried pleadingly, "no, not him, not my son. Take me! Take me instead!"

Hermione reached for him, but he turned away from her violently, a strangled cry leaving him.

"No!" he shouted. "No, please! _Please_!"

Hermione all but threw herself on top of him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, holding him so tightly she worried about hurting him. She called his name loudly, and Remus finally woke up with a shout and tried to sit up before he realized it had been a nightmare.

"I've got you," she whispered, holding him tighter as he shuddered violently. "You're safe and sound. I've got you, baby. I've got you. Teddy's fine. It's alright, shh."

Through the pain-filled haze that the nightmare had created, he realized somewhere within the past few hours he had fallen in love all over again with the woman who was wrapped around him, stroking his sweat-soaked hair and murmuring sweet, calming things into his ear.

"Lupin, Remus!"

They were pulled from their thoughts as an official looking woman scanned the crowd for them. Remus tightened his hold on Hermione's hand and led the way through the many people standing in the hallway. The woman opened two massive double doors and stood aside, allowing them to enter before closing them again.

"Order!" shouted a loud, deep voice.

The Wizengamot was silent after a few moments, ceasing their whispering to one another when they saw Remus and Hermione enter the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, smiled slightly at them before pulling it together. Hermione sat down in one of the many seats as Remus walked to stand in front.

"Please state your name," said Kingsley.

"Remus John Lupin."

"Do you know why you have been called here today?" Kingsley asked.

"I believe so, yes," Remus said.

"Is it safe to say that you are aware that this is a hearing to determine whether or not you belong within society?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said promptly.

"Is this your witness?" Kingsley asked, motioning to Hermione, who was the only other person in the room.

"Yes, she is." Only Hermione was able to hear the protectiveness in his voice, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Kingsley spoke again. "Please stand and state your name and purpose, as well as your relationship to the man on trial."

Hermione nodded and stood proudly. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am the witness as well as the fiancé of Remus John Lupin."

Kingsley's eyes widened. "You're getting married?" he asked, unthinking.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "And how long have you been betrothed?"

"Nearly a year, sir," she said.

"Very well, you may be seated."

The trial went, and went, and went. Questions of murder, of sacrilegious acts, of the work he had done for Dumbledore. They painted Remus as a blood-crazed werewolf, and Kingsley and Hermione could do nothing other than let the Wizengamot ask their questions. Remus had told her that it was just a formality that everyone within the werewolf community had to go through. He had told her that there was a chance he could easily be dubbed unfit to return to the public, simply because of his involvement with Fenrir Greyback nearly five years previous. Hermione had briefly hated Dumbledore.

From there on out, they had prepared for the worst, but hoped for the best. With Andromeda's blessing, Hermione formally adopted Teddy. None of the three adults wanted Teddy to be left without some kind of parent, and Andromeda felt as though she were much too old to take care of a child anyway.

Eventually, Kingsley asked Hermione to stand.

They asked her dozens of question, of their relationship, of their interactions, of his transformations. She tried to add as much personal detail as she could, practically begging the people in front of her to view him as a person, not as a creature of the night. She did her best not to cry, but it was impossible. After nearly three hours, Hermione was allowed to stand by Remus, and he instantly pulled her into his arms, her tears still running freely.

"Remember," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "my heart…"

"Is mine," she finished shakily.

"Correct you are, love," he said, kissing her bushy hair and closing his eyes, allowing her calming smell to fill him.

"All in favor of removing Remus John Lupin from the public please raise your hands now."

There was a pregnant pause, neither Hermione nor Remus looking.

"All in favor of clearing Remus John Lupin from any and all charges please raise your hands now."

The silence seemed to go on for days.

Finally, _finally_, Kingsley spoke.

"Remus John Lupin – cleared of all charges," he said loudly.

Hermione let out a shocked, relieved laugh and held Remus tighter.

"On a personal note," Kingsley continued, "I would like to commend you on the work you did during the Second War, and congratulate you and Miss Granger on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you, Minister," Remus choked out, feeling surreal, but inexplicitly happy.

"Thank you," Hermione said, turning just enough to look into Kingsley's dark eyes.

Without waiting to get home, or even waiting until the room cleared, Remus dropped to his knees in front of Hermione and put his forehead against her stomach. "Hear that, little one?" he asked. "Your daddy is a free man."


End file.
